1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a service system and method for obtaining use information actually used by a user, from a user terminal application and providing various additional services based on the obtained application use information.
2. Discussion of the Background
An App Store, which refers to an Application Store, is a market place for on-line mobile contents, that is, software for mobile applications, for example, content application programs to be installed on a mobile phone such as a schedule manager, an address book, an alarm, a calculator, games, videos, an Internet connection, a music player, navigation software, Word, Excel, and the like, are readily available to be purchased and sold.
The App Store is an open market place where applications are developed and sold by individuals rather than being developed by a large enterprise and subsequently sold by telecommunication providers. Using programs such as a software development kit (SDK), Xcode, and the like, released by a management company, any developer may sell applications to smart phone users on a global basis. When an application created by an individual developer is registered in the App Store, consumers may connect to a wireless communication to select and download an application to a mobile phone, or to transfer the selected application to the mobile phone after downloading the application selected to a personal computer (PC).
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0020178 (filed on Mar. 2, 2011) discloses a technology by which a user may download a desired application to a user terminal by providing a list of applications. However, a conventional art providing a downloading service of an application faces a limit in terms of providing a service of introducing an application, in that applications are only provided through being classified into each category.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to suggesting a service model for recommending an application that is appropriate and customized for a user, based on application use information obtained from a user terminal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art